


Like Hades and Persephone

by KennyTheKlutz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, kept!fakes, wrenspawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyTheKlutz/pseuds/KennyTheKlutz
Summary: Hey! This takes place in Wrenspawn's Kept!Verse FAHC. Credit for the inspiration goes to them! (Posted on AO3 under wrenspawn, on tumblr at wrenseroticlibrary)
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Like Hades and Persephone

Jeremy hopped nervously from foot to foot in front of Geoff’s door. He had told him to come tonight, but how serious had he been? Would he be punished for showing up unannounced? Before he could make up his mind, the door opened, and Geoff, draped in a thick lounge robe over a T-shirt and shorts was staring down at him.  
“About time.” He reached out, palm splaying behind Jeremy’s head, pulling him into the room. He’d never been here before, and was surprised to find no bed, no wardrobe. In fact, it was not a bedroom at all. He must share Jack’s room. The richness of Geoff’s study was overwhelming, tall bookshelves flanked opposite walls, and in front of Jeremy, a huge window overlooked Los Santos. A desk sat in front of it. Maps and plans were spread across the table, held down with thick books. He was guided toward it, turned so his tailbone dug into the dark wood. Geoff let him go as he settled into a plush looking chair.  
“You said you’re heavier than you look.” It wasn’t a question, but the stare leveled at him compelled Jeremy to answer.  
“Uh, y-yeah. I’m dense I guess.” Geoff laughed in response, reaching out for his hips and pulling him off his feet. The power behind his pull yanked Jeremy off his feet and he fell across the man’s lap, one arm wrapping across his back and grabbing his arm, locking him in place in the Kingpin’s lap.  
“You have to be pretty strong to pull off the shit we do.” Geoff never looked strong, all decadence and splendor, but the arm around him may as well have been steel for all it gave against his weight.  
“You’re stronger than you look.” Jeremy conceded. He risked a glance up at the taller man and immediately regretted it. The possessive stare on the older man’s face chilled him to the core. The hand not holding him in place wandered over his jeans, across his hip, snaking its way under his shirt.  
“Do you like that?” Geoff asked. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
Geoff’s voice was low, dangerous. “Do you like that I’m stronger than you? That I could hold you right here? Do anything I want?” His hand tightened on Jeremy’s arm, his grip like a vise. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Jeremy closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. What could he say? In another life, one where he was free, he would have loved this. He had fantasized about being held roughly, being unable to move while someone touched him. But he wasn’t free now, and Geoff wouldn’t stop if he asked him.  
“It scares me.”  
“I’m sure it does.” Geoff’s hand wandered over his ribs, fingertips pressed nearly hard enough to bruise. Jeremy could feel where his shoulder was pressed against Geoff’s chest, where hot breath met his neck. He was utterly trapped. “You’re so cute when you’re scared.” Jeremy braced, expecting to be bit, to be hurt, as Geoff leaned somehow closer, but he only pressed a kiss to his neck. The hand under his shirt pulled away, letting the soft cloth fall back against his skin. He prayed he would let him go again, and when Geoff leaned away, he relaxed, sure he’d be dismissed again.  
Geoff’s hand tangled in his hair and pulled. He crashed their lips together in a possessive kiss. Geoff moaned into it, nearly growling in a deep baritone. As tense as he had been before, Jeremy didn’t think his muscles could tighten any more than they were just then. He found himself gripping Geoff’s shoulder and arm, steadying himself against the crushing kiss. Finally, Geoff pulled back, a greedy smile playing across his lips. Jeremy panted as he caught his breath, staring at him wide-eyed.  
“So tense,” Geoff teased, “s’ fucking hot.”  
“I, uh, thanks.” Jeremy mumbled, unsure how to get out of this. He could feel his hands shake, and tightened his grip on the taller man.  
Geoff stood, pushing him up to his feet and back against the desk, his hands moving to hold his hips firmly in place. “Should we help you relax?” Jeremy squeaked out a little sound of protest, trying to look down and away from Geoff’s prying eyes, but succeeding only in burying his head in the bigger man’s chest. With his head crooked like that, there was no missing the obvious bulge in the man’s shorts. Geoff leaned down, pressing kiss after rough kiss into Jeremy’s exposed neck, forcing him to bite down on little whimpers.  
This shouldn’t feel so good. He thought. I have to get away. After all the pain Michael and Ryan had been putting him through, this was nearly pleasant. He fought himself to stay level headed, but with Geoff’s hands sliding off his shirt, and with his breath hot on his neck, it was more and more difficult. He pressed closer, pulling Jeremy’s shirt over his head, and the closeness of his hips kept Jeremy pinned against the desk.  
“You’re hard.” Geoff had a snicker in his voice, almost teasing Jeremy with it.  
“I...yeah.”  
“It’s okay.” Geoff slid his hands down Jeremy’s back, pulling them chest to chest. He crooked his head down, nipping at Jeremy’s ear. “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
